Something unexpected
by hrisi292
Summary: ...Inspired by Pinterest... Rated 'T' to be safe.


**AN :My first try at Miraculous Ladybug. It's gonna be a one-shot (hopefully).**

Marinette spent one hour just searching for the materials for a little handmade lucky charm. Her inspiration was the fight with the latest akuma and she was planning to give it to Adrian, her crush.

She wanted to make a good impression to him and now she has an idea how-the lucky charm. Adrian somehow was the reason behind the last akuma even if indirectly.

So the lucky charm... Marinette knew everything about colours given the fact that she is a designer. Also there were times when she could talk without problems with Adrian. Thanks to that she knew Adrian's favourite colour, amine, clothes etc. And now she had all the info she needed to choose the correct colours for her lucky charm.

It was made of stones with the colours of the rainbow and a carved ladybug on the red stone and they were held together by a green thread.

Monday.

"Hey Marinette. How is the lucky charm going?" Asked Alya, Marinette's best friend, before the first class for she has noticed that Adrian has yet to come.

"It's finished. It took me a while to make the holes for the tread but I am happy with it." Answered Mari, proudly, "You most likely want to see it and write something short about as it is connected to Ladybug indirectly."

Alya put a dramatic hand above her heart, "You know me so well." And the two friends started laughing.

"Care to share the joke with me?" Asked Nino, Alya's boyfriend.

Said girl waved a finger in front of Nino and replied jokingly, "Sorry Nino it's girls' things."

Nino put off his headphones and give them to Alya, "Hear this and tell me what do you think."

Alya listened to the music and her eyes widened, "I want to put this in my blog. It's amazing Nino and it reminds me of one of Ladybug's fights against the akumas."

"Soo Nino where is Adrian? Isn't he with you?"

"No he isn't. He messaged me that he might be late for class. His father acting more fatherly then normal. Sorry Mari, I knew that you wanted to give him the lucky charm you made before the first class. At least I made him promise to not skip the whole class." Said Nino.

Marinette give that smile of hers which can make the room brighter, "Thank you Nino."

Driiiin-Driiiiii-Driiiiiiiiiiiin

"Well we better get going or we'll be late for class." Said Alya.

Later.

Sometime after the class started Adrian showed up. And he looked irritated. Why I don't know.

"I will be telling your father that you were late again Mr Agreste."

"Don't bother. He knows." He snapped. The whole class looked shocked at the normally never angry boy.

"Dude! What happened?" Whispered Nino.

Adrian sighed, "Father problems, Nino." He whispered back.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other, having heard the short exchange.

 **Later**

Marinette asked, " Mama, papa may I invite Adrian home after school?"

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and turned to their daughter with a smile, "Of course. We don't mind." Said Tom.

Marinette smiled, "Thank you mama, papa." And hugged her parents before heading to school before she was late.

Driiiin-Driiiiii-Driiiiiiiiiiiin

As soon as the bell rang, all the students left the classroom. All except Marinette and Adrian.

"Adrian?" Looks like today is one of those rare days when she can talk to her crush without problems, "Would you like to come home to study today?"

Adrian looked at her with surprise. She had never invited him to her house without a reason. He smiled, "I don't mind. Thank you for the invite Mari. I just have tell Natalie that I will be studying with a friend today. See you outside of school?"

"Y-yes. Of course." Adrian Agreste called her his friend! She would melt in a puddle if she could. But she couldn't. Not in front him, not in the middle of the classroom, not when he called her his friend. But that didn't stop the hearts flying around her head.

She nodded awkwardly and left the room.

Adrian sighed in relief. He didn't want Mari to hear the conversation.

One conversation later.

Adrian exited the school and said, "OK. Let's go princess." Adrian smiled, not paying what he said. But Mari was. And she was blushing and wondering why would Adrian call her princess of all things.

"Soo Mari what new designs do you have?" Asked the object of her thoughts.

"Well I have two dresses, two scarves and three outfits. I can show them to you if you want. Ugh tomorrow we have a psychology test." Marinette complained.

"Do we? Oh right we do. He-he." Looks like Adrian is not ready for the dreaded test~. Ehh he can still prepare. After all it's on only fifteen of the eighteen lessons. Thanks the miraculous that he knew the first five lessons.

Marinette and Adrian took care of their homework first and then they started studying for the test. Now they are trying to get one true sentence from Adrian about the group.

"Nope try again. This one is as easy as the first lesson."

"I am sorry Mari. I haven't studied psychology since the fifth lesson. The rest is what I remember. Sorry."

Marinette blinked, "It's fine. Not everyone can understand this... thing. Even I can't understand all of it. So you just have to try to remember it. OK?"

"Yeah. Let's continue where we left of."

"That's the spirit."

 **A few hours later.**

Adrian looked at the clock and almost jumped off Mari's bed in shock, "Look at the time! I have to get going." He said and put his thing in his bag. Mari looked at the time too and he eyes widened.

"Wait! T-there is something which I-I want to give you." The young designer took out the charm and gave it to her crush, "I guess y-you know what it is and what it is for soo umm..."

Adrian looked at his lucky charm with a smile and hugged his friend, "Thank you Mari. I will wear it every day." After he said that he left the house.

Not long after that a new akuma was created.

* * *

When Adrian heard a near by civilian cry 'AKUMA' he he went in the closest ally and let Plag out. Not allowing the kwami to say a word he cried, "PLAG, CLAWS OUT."

Twenty seconds, filled with unnecessary acrobatic moves, later on his place stood Chat Noir.

He ran down the street while calling his partner, Ladybug, who had just went out to fight the akuma. Alone if **necessary.**

"My lady, do you know where is the akuma?" Ha asked.

"Yes, I am sending you the coordinates." She replied. Once Chat knew where the akuma was located he extended his staff to get there faster. As he hopped from a roof to a roof he saw Ladybug doing the same on the near by roofs.

"I am Photoshoot. I will capture you all~." Photoshoot made a picture of a man running down the street who was trying to get to safety but to no avail. Once the picture was made the man disappeared. On the ground fell a piece of paper. After closer inspection Chat Noir found out that the man was captured in the picture.

"Ladybug~ Chat Noir~. It will be a pleasure to capture you~."

Both heroes ducked behind a giant bus. They soon found out that for his attack to be successful he needed the whole object to be in the frame. Good. The only thing which came to mind to Ladybug was tho use her lucky charm.

"Lucky charm!" She throw her yo-yo in the air and it summoned a polka-dotted rope. Ladybug had no idea what to do with it so she put it on the place of her yo-yo. She and Chat Noir did their best to fight of the akuma to no avail. They looked at each other.

"I have no idea how to use the rope. Do you have any ideas?"

Chat Noir thought for a few seconds and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the lucky charm Marinette gave him, "How about this?" As soon as Ladybug set her eyes on the wristlet she saw the world in gray with both charms glowing red as well as few other items.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we are in the middle of a fight I would have jumped on you oh and I am going to need your cataclysm.

One defeated akuma later.

(I am doing that a lot, aren't I)

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at each other, Ladybug's earrings beeping their third warning, "Is there something wrong? Normally when you are running out of time you run away so no one can see you transform in your civilian self."

"How I did not see it?"

"See what?" Asked the confused blonde.

"I know who you are. "Beep-beep" We should go and find some place private to talk." Answered the blue haired girl.

They went to some ally. As soon as their feet touched the ground Ladybug transformed in her civilian self and on her place was Marinette. Chat Noir's eyes were soo wide that his friend thought that they would jump out of his head. None of then heard Chat's ring beep for the forth time today.

"Mar-rinette? You are Ladybug?"

* * *

The two heroes looked at each other, people passing by the ally they are in without sparring them a glance even with the lights from their transformations. They stared at each other, neither wanting to be the one to break the silence. Thanks god that their kwami were there. Plag, Adrian's kwami, pushed said boy and whispered in his ear, "Kiss her!" And Tiki, Mari's kwami, did the same.

Both kwamies wanted to see their miraculous holders together. The Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous holders always ended up together. Marinette and Adrian were no exception.

Both teens panicked when they were pushed in each other's hands. If there was a machine to measure the awkwardness in the air it was going to break of it's high readings.

Adrian was taking his time checking the pros and cons of kissing the girl in his hands, the girl who is seating behind him in class, the girl who is his partner in akuma fighting. The girl he loves. He gulped quietly and nervously, and (finally) kissed her.

Marinette was shocked by that, blinked two times, realizing who is the one kissing her. And she kissed back.

Later (several weeks)

Ladybug was leaning against Chat Noir on the Eiffel tower.

"Did it hurt?" Asked the teen in black.

"When I fell from heaven?" Replied his girlfriend.

"No. When you fell for me." He flirted.

The Ladybug's blood ran cold then she smiled, "I don't know. Ny boyfriend caught me." And she kissed him.

On the next day the Ladyblog was buzzing around the two heroes being in a relationship.

 **AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MY DEAR BUTTERCUPS. First one-shot ever. I am so exited.**


End file.
